Dimensional Truth Or Dare
by GothicTeddyBear12
Summary: Rita:Yup,ANOTHER one!i just had to urge to make one!This is going to be written by me,Pichufan101,and SuperGinji19!yes,and we or i take requests!so yea,come read this if you're bored or not,whatevers is fine by me!:3
1. Chapter 1

?:chaos Control!

Ginji:*appears out of nowhere(How he do that?Amazing right?)Welcome to {Insert title}!Im your co-host!Ginji!and now to welcome our host,Rita!

*Crickets*

Ginji:…Uh Rita?

*Crickets chirp even louder(do crickets Chirp?XDhahah what the heck do they do?hahhah)*

Ginji:*sighs and Sweatdrops*I'll be right back folks!*leaves*

…..*30 seconds later*

Ginji:Im back!With The host Rita!

Rita:*comes out with scratch and bruises all over her*H-Hey Folks!Im Rita!but please call me Ritz or Ri!:3

Electro:Hey Guys!

Rita:hmm..Alright..Now if Co-Hostess can get 's late

Ginji:she told me she's coming right about…

PIchu-Chan:Im Here!*huffs*sorry im late!

Ginji:Here,heh

Rita:Right…Pichu-Chan if you read the guest list!

Pichu-Chan:Okay,Rita-Tan!

Rita:…Only Pichu-Chan can call me that,if anyone else calls me that…meh

Pichu-Chan:Heres our Guests!

From Megaman Starforce:

Geo Stelar,Sonia Strumm,Omega-Xis,Lyra,Luna Platz,Bud Bison,Zack Temple,Jack,Queen Tia,Ace,Acid,and…..Last but not Least!Pat!

Megaman X:

X,Zero,Axl,Marino,Cinnamon, Steel Massimo,Spider,Nana,Alia,Layer,Pallette,Vile,Sigma,and Dynamo

Shugo Chara:

Amu-Chan,Tadase,Yaya,Nadeshiko/Nagihiko,Kukai,Rima,Utau, Kairi,Ikuto and their Charas…

And our Characters

Rita:thank you Pichu-Chan!and we could add more characters but that's up to you!*points to the audience*That's Right you!and..And My co-Hosts..

Pichu-chan

Rita:No?Yes?Anyways,if i get some dares or truth then,i'll post the real chapter today!:D

Pichu-chan:Review!

Rita:alrighty

Ginji:See ya!


	2. Chapter 1:uh the beginning!

This means Reviews

*this is actions*

(This is thinking)

Ginji: *enters in on an Extreme Gear* Welcome back to Dimensional truth or dare! I'm your Co-Host Ginji. *jumps off of his Board and it disappear*

Chaos: Now let's welcome in our Host Rita and our Co-Hostess Pichu-Chan!

Rita and Pichu-Chan: *walk out of the shadows and the crowd cheers*

Rita: thanks for coming.

Pichu-chan: now we welcome our guests from the Starforce series!

Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Omega-Xis, Lyra, Luna Platz, Bud Bison, Zack Temple, Jack, Queen Tia, Ace, Acid, and Pat enter.

Geo: how did we get here?

Ginji: Chaos Control, remember Geo I asked you if you wanted to be on Rita's truth or dare.

Geo: oh right.

Ginji: now let's welcome our guests from Mega Man x series!

X, Zero, Axl, Marino, Cinnamon, Steel Massimo, Spider, Nana, Alia, Layer, Pallette, Vile, Sigma, and Dynamo enter.

Ginji: (now I'm questioning why we invited some villains)

Rita: Now let's bring in our guests from Shugo Charas!

Amu-Chan, Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko/Nagihiko, Kukai, Rima, Utau, Kairi, Ikuto and their Charas

Ginji: and last but least...

Rita, Pichu-chan, and Ginji: Our Characters

Aurora, Arctic, Lucas, and Electro enter.

Electro: sup folks!

Lucas: what's that rodent doing here? *points at Ginji*

Ginji: I dare you to say that again! *transforms into Dark Ginji and draws Dark Chaos Murasame*

Lucas: you're a rodent!

Dark Ginji: *throws Dark Chaos Murasame that catches Lucas's collar, which pins him to the wall*

Lucas: so what could be wor….. *then Dark Ginji kicks him in the balls* your just like Aurora, you hurt me when I did nothing *talking in pain*

Dark Ginji: *reverts back* oh you did you call me a rodent and I take that as an insult, I'm human on earth retard, and on my home world I'm a hedgehog!

Aurora: learn the difference! *punches Lucas*

Lucas: NEVER! *then Aurora punches him again*

Rita: *looks annoyed* ok moving on please.

Pichu-Chan: my chara's!

Maika, Mami, Buki, Harmony, Kiki, Marta, Loony, Emi, Flora, and Rika enter.

Ginji: and now my Character

Rosy, Grey, Crystal, Zero, Alexis, Flare, Sarah, Diamond, Tulip, Platinum, Xinji, Cory, Vent (Ginji's OC not the one from ZX), Destiny, Pertryous, Solotis, Draco, Zach, Accel, Ginji's charas Shadows and Aura, and Flares Chara Blitz.

Rita: damn Ginji you have a lot of OC's!

Ginji: so?

Rita: uh never mind let's get to the first dare from Pichu-chan *a sheet appears in her hands*

Pichu-Chan: Okay! I dare Zero to make out with...ALIA!

Rita: ok Zero you have to make out with Alia

Zero and Alia: *start to make out*

Ginji: ok next

Rita: that would be your dares Ginji *a sheet appears and lands in her hands* and one question how do these appear Ginji?

Ginji: oh this *snaps his fingers and the sheet disappears and appears in his hands* Chaos Control very useful for things like this *gives Rita back her sheet*

Rita: oh

who says a co host cant post dares

Rita: Kiss Axl on the lips as long as you can

Flare: tie Luna to a wood chair and light it on fire while she is dangling over a huge Fire you made and he will stop only if she gives up on trying to date Geo

Geo: Yell ut you love Sonia and ask her to be your girlfriend

Sonia: your reaction to this is up to you

Ginji: *yes i dared my self* bring over your shot gun and Hypno watch you'll need it

Pichu-chan and spark: Play a huge prank on Luna

Rita: you desurve something after that dare, you can beat up *drumroll* Lucas!

Ace: you and bud have an eating contest

That's all hey can't i be evil once

Rita: wait I have to do that

Ginji: yep you have to kiss Axl on the lips for as long as you can

Rita: I hate you *starts to Kiss Axl*

About 10 minutes later

Rita: *stops kissing Axl and Rita is Blushing an extremely deep shade of red*

Ginji: now you can kill Lucas

Rita: *em Wave changes and starts to Beat up Lucas*

Lucas: First Aurora, now the Rodent, and now this shrimp

Electro Grizzly: *Kills Lucas* Never call me short!

Ginji: feel better Rita?

Rita: yep!

Ginji: ok next Flare it's time to do that thing to Luna

Flare: Can you use chaos freeze

Ginji: sure, Chaos Freeze

Then time freezes around them and Flare ties Luna to a chair, then dangles the chair from the roof, and then Times starts up again

Luna: How did I get up here!

Flare: *creates a sea of fire underneath Luna and then sets the chair on fire*

Ginji: Now we will only let you down if you say that you will stop trying to have Geo all to yourself

Geo: (let's hope she does Prez freaks me out)

Luna: NEVER *then the rope on the chair burns of and Luna falls in the fire but gets out* This is fake!

Flare: no it's not I can also control the temp of fire watch *snaps his fingers and Luna's hands get burned*

Luna: OW! *jumps out*

Rita: worth it, ok next dare, and thank god Lucas is dead Geo you have to confess how you really feel about Sonia

Geo: Sonia…

Sonia: yes Geo

Geo: I LOVE YOU!

Sonic: *glomps Geo*

Geo: and Sonia

Sonia: yes

Geo: will you be my girlfriend?

Sonia: YES!

Then Sonia started to kiss Geo on the lips

Ginji: *revives Lucas*

Lucas : what happened * sees Sonia kissing Geo on the lips*

Luna and Lucas: NO!

Ginji: live with it Luna! Now I have to go get my shot gun and hypno watch

Rita and Pichu-chan: O-O

Ginji: it's for dares but the shot gun is for later. *leaves on his Extreme Gear*

Pichu-Chan: ok next dare, oh I have to play a huge prank on Luna

Then Pichu-chan and everyone except Geo and Sonia who are still kissing, and Luna start throwing pies at Luna when she is not looking.

Rita: ok now that is funny

Aurora: that's what she gets for being stuck up

Arctic: that's a little harsh Miss Aurora

Aurora: whatever.

Rita: now Ace and Bud have an eating contest, who can eat the most spice thing ever!

Bud: *eats a burger loaded up with extremely spicy beef and Pepper jack cheese*

Ace: that's nothing *eats a ton of goast peppers*

Bud: O-O

Ace: *then he starts to breath fire and sweating extremely* HOT HOT HOT!

Tia: *sprays Ace with a hose*

Ace: thanks Tia

Tia: no problem Ace.

Geo and Sonia: *stop kissing*

Rita: now we have our last set of dares from Comet the EMwavehog

Superginji told me that u needed dares, so here they are.

Pat: gemini thunder every one except Ginji Rita and pichu-chan.

Rita: can my OC, Comet, co-host in this as well. It will be a torturing experience for all of the characters.

Geo: turn to dark megaman who is really evil. Here is a dark battle card.

Sonia: sing ET by Kathy Perry ft. Kanye West with Geo.

Bud: yo momma so fat that she gave birth to you.

Ginji: do you like Mudkips.

Zack and Pedia: a plane crashes in the border of Canada and the u.s. Where do you bury the survivors?

Axl: can I use your pistols for a mission?

Zero: USE SHORIUKEN (don't know if I slept it right)!

Welp, that's all I have for now. I'll put more for the next chapter.

Rita: ok first dare Pat you have to Gemini thunder everyone except me, Pichu-chan, and Ginji

Pat: ok Gemini thunder

Everyone is shocked by the thunder

Ginji: ok next dare Geo has to turn into dark Megaman, I don't think dark battle cards will work.

Rita: they don't sorry comet

Pichu-chan: ok now Geo and Sonia have to sing ET

Ginji: nope not that song I saw the lyrics and I do not want to hear that.

Rita: ok next a yo momma joke to bud

Ginji: *reading the joke* hey bud Yo Momma so fat she gave birth to You!

Bud: that's not funny.

Rita: and yes Comet you can be a Co-Host!

Comet: Yes! And Ginji do you like mudkips

Ginji: ya they are cute

Comet: cool. Hey Axl can I barrow your Pistols?

Axl: No my pistols!

Rita: Ok uh zack and Pedia if a plane crashes on the border of the US and Canada where do you burry them?

Zack: uh both I think

Pedia: I DON'T KNOW *explodes*

Comet: wow

Zero: *use Shouken*

Ginji: ok that's all this is Ginji signing off

Rita: please leave some dares

Pichu-chan thanks for watching!

Rita:And Give a big Round of applause to our Co-Host..Ginji-Kun for writing this chapter!With me fixing a few mistakes.

*Silence*

Rita&Pichu:CLAP!

*Everyone Start Clapping nervously*

Rita:Well That's all!

Pichu-Chan:Bye Bye!


End file.
